§ Kagome's Angel §
by Angelz Kitten 916
Summary: What happens when kagome is taken away from what she knows and has to hide her past from the people she loves. R
1. Chapter 1

**§ Kagome's Angel §**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha

**- 1 –**

**The beginning of the rest of my life**

Running through the forest, faster and faster. She can't stop, she won't stop forever running. She's terrified. No one can hear her; no one can save her, so…why is she still running? She screams "someone…anyone…help me please!" How did she ever get into this mess, never in her life did she ever think that something like this would happen to her. I mean you hear freaky things like this happening to other people, it's not that unlikely…well maybe it is, but yet still, she can't help but ask "why me?"

Everything that's happening in her life, every problem and challenge that she has faced all started on that nasty, horribly disgusting day.

It was like any other day, the sky was grey from rain. It was rainy cloudy and cold, just how Kagome felt. Kagome was a beautiful, young, healthy girl. She had nice beautiful long black hair; she was about 5'3" and a fairly popular girl, even if she didn't acknowledge it. She was the tippical 16 year old girl. She had the friends who thought they were the shit, she had the friends who were always hatin' on her behind her back, and she had the boys tryin' to holla at her like they really that cute, especially now that she and Naraku were "over". Like they ever really went out, two days wow. The only problem she really had was her mom. Her mother maxien was really sick but she won't say anything to her. Kagome has tried asking her mom, talking to her mom, and helping her mom, but she still won't tell her what's going on. Since Kagome's not the type to push people that much, she won't say anything until her mom wants to talk about it. It's just like you know when someone's hiding something from you, but yet still you won't say anything. So Kayla leaves it alone.

The morning started off as usual, she woke up late, which caused her to miss the bus, which made her late to school, which means the rest of her day was messed up, but yet still she acts like nothings going on in her life. Her friends more like acquaintances don't really know what's going on with her, but then again they don't really care.

Kagome POV

The 6 period bells finally rang and the last period of the day has finally begun. Thank god it's Friday.

"Girl what happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I called your phone and left you a message for you to text me back, but you never did."

"Last night wait what was I doing last night…? I can't remember but what happened?"

Sharon's eyes got wider and had a little shimmer to them, her mouth spread into a smile. I knew she was about to tell me something she had no business knowing let alone telling anyone.

"You don't know, girrrl kalisha was saying mad shit about you yesterday."

Now my first reaction would be to confront kalisha, but seeing as its Sharon who's telling me all of this I didn't jump off the handle right away. Sharon was a nice tan colored Latina. She had long brown curly hair and stood about 4' 6". I've known Sharon almost as long as I've known anyone at this stupid school. She's supposed to be one of my best friends, but I wouldn't hold her to it. Sharon is a pretty girl, but she has always been jealous of me. I can see why with my curves and everything, but I don't boast about it

"Oh really, and where did you hear this?" Her smile got wider and I got a little more interested.

"Well you know that party I wanted you to go to?"

"Yeah"

"Well kalisha was there and I saw her talkin' to Sandra right. So tell me how I'm dancing with this fine chocolate boy and she pulls me away from him to tell me that kalisha said this, that, and the other about you and you know who."

"Did you say anything to kalisha after you found out?"

"Naw, by that time she wasn't even their anymore."

"Iight so if I go up to her about it, you'll be there with me right?"

I didn't really need Sharon to go with me, it's not like I'm scared of kalisha or nothing. I just want to see how long it will take her to back out, if she even agrees that is.

"…well you know I would go anywhere with you and do anything for you, but you know me and kalisha aren't talking right now as it is." She looked scared and I knew she was lying, even if she was trying to hide it, so I desided to play with her a bit.

"I'm just going to find out what she said; she doesn't even know you told me." And as I thought she's trying to figure something out to save her lying ass. I don't even know why I talk to her.

"Iight I'll go with you but I can't go after school…I have to go with my dad somewhere."

"Oh that's ok."I waited for her to smile

"We can go right now." I saw as her face fall and my smile got bigger inside

"The teacher won't let us."

"Please I'll just tell him I need your help."

"wa-"

"Mr.…Mr.K."

"Yes"

"Can me and Sharon go to the bathroom?"

"Why do the two of you need to go?"

"I need her help with something."

It took a while but we finally got out of class. I knew we would and I really want to see what's going to happen. Cause I know kalisha and kalisha doesn't hold her toung, so what ever Sharon "supposedly" knows, I should already know.

I knocked on the door to Mrs. Klark's room where kalisha had art, which basically meant a free period.

"Excuse me Mrs. Can we please have kalisha?" I use my sweet voice. It usually gets me what I want, and it helps a lot that Mrs. Klark loves me.

"Oh of course sweetheart, kalisha, Kagome would like to see you."

I heard some shuffling and kalisha scream and smack Rouen for grabbing butt as she walked passed her as he always does at any given chance. Which means she's going to be mad when she gets out here. I can see Sharon getting a little more anxious as kalisha came closer.

"Hey girl wazzgood." She kissed me on the cheek with a smile. Now, either she's a really good actress or someone (Sharon) is lying.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you about something I heard."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Ok did you go to a party yesterday?"

"Yeah." Strike one

"Did you talk to Sandra there?"

"Yeah, what is this about?" Strike two

"I told you I want to find out something about what I heard." Sharon was looking worse and worse by the minute, and kalisha just looked cofused.

"What were you talking about?'" she looked sad and I got worried for a minute that Sharon was telling the truth.

"Kagome I don't think you want to hear this from me."

"No I'm sure I want to hear it from you."

"Kagome let's not even bother she'll probably lie, I'll tell you exactly what happened. So let's just go." Sharon tries to drag me away from kalisha, but she wasn't having it.

"You should the last person talking about liers, you say mad shit behind her back and then you want to frount like you Kagome's best friend." Kalisha looked at me dead in the eye and I knew she wasn't lying.

"The only reason I said I'd rather not tell you about last night was because this hoe was all up on Naraku and then went to tell Sandra mad shit about what you and him did, knowing that bitch don't you cause you had him in first place." I looked a Sharon like no this bitch didn't and all she did was look down so I know kalisha wasn't lying.

"Thank you kalisha." I started to walk away but Sharon wasn't done

"I'm sor-" I cut her off by smacking the shit out of her. How dear she even attempt to apologize after what she did. I knew she wasn't best friend material, but damn I thought I could at least trust her, kalisha and Rebecca, and I know damn well Rebecca ain't saying shit.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even breathe when I'm near." I know it was harsh …matta fact it wasn't harsh enough. I walked back to class alone and left Sharon there by herself cause kalisha bin went back into her class. Sharon never came back to class and quite frankly I really don't care.

Meanwhile on the other side of school Sharon was busy crying her eyes out to Naraku and Sandra.

"I know something is going to happen now."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, you're my girl now you understand me."

Naraku held Sharon close to him. He didn't really care; he just wanted to get back at Kagome for humiliating him in front of the whole school. Even if he was saying shit about her going back to him, she shouldn't have flown off the handle like that.

"We'll just make sure we meet her outside after school and have a talk." He gave off an evil laugh that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't really want to hurt Kagome, but Sharon was so scared at the time, she panicked and told the first person she thought she could trust. Oh how the tables have turned.

When Kagome got outside she saw a gang of people and in the front where none other than Sharon, Sandra, and Naraku. She recognized some people like Narakus cousins Kagura and kanna, but other then that she didn't really know anyone. Kagome started to walk home but Naraku stood in front of her

"Where do you think you're off to?" Kagome made sure she made eye contact and stood her ground.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to set so-"

"What the hell do you think ya'll doing?" and like a true friend hear comes kalisha and Rebecca to the rescue.

"This ain't got nothing to do with you, so you needs to leave before you get hurt." Sandra stepped in front of kalisha and raked her up and down with her eyes.

"Girl I know you not comin' out your face like that, you know damn well I will beat you down."

I knew Sandra was scared. She has always been scared of kalisha who wouldn't, kalisha fight like a straight up dude and Rebecca ain't that far off. I gave kalisha a thank you smile and stared to walk away, but Naraku had to be the dumb one and grab my arm mad hard and pulling me back. Which made kalisha even madder. When she went to lunge at Naraku she wasn't paying much attention and Sandra punched her in the gut. That's when Rebecca decided to jump in and snuffed Sandra dead in the mouth drawing blood that tricked down her chin. Kalisha went to go back after Sandra but someone got in her way. Before you know it mad people jumpin' in the fight, all of kalisha friends, all of Rebecca's friends, and even some of my friends jumped in. the fight gave Naraku the distraction he needed. He pulled me a good distance away from the fight, I was kicking and screaming the whole way mind you.

"Listen to me you fucking bitch, your going to do as I say. Do you hear me?" I countered him right back

"I'm not going to bend backwards for your hoe. Do you hear me?" that wasn't very smart on my part. I mean can fight but it ain't nothing like kalisha or Rebecca, that didn't do me any good especially against Naraku.

"Listen this whole thing could be over if you just come back to me…or do me a couple of favors with that tonge of yours."

I'm just standing there disgusted like this nasty motherfucker just said what, oh hell no. I had to do something to get him off of me, cause this shit right here ain't about to happen. He was rubbing my arms up and down and that's when I noticed he was coming closer to me like he was going to kiss me. The only thing was he wasn't looking at me really, more like just my chest, so I took the opportunity to knee him in the balls and push him off of me. I ran as fast as I could, I never heard the screams, I never heard the crash, I never heard his bones being crushed. All I could hear was my own heavy breathing and the sound of my rapidly increasing heartbeat.

As I ran all I could think about was that one night when I gave him a second chance, well I didn't really give him a second chance, I gave this guy I didn't know a chance. Don't get it twisted I'm not a slut it's just that I was at a Masquerade party. I was wearing a sexy all-white nurse costume: hat, corset, miniskirt, thigh highs, garter, and high-heeled shoes, with a stethoscope around my neck and a medical bag as my purse. I had every one at the party call me nurse Taboo. By the time the party really got underway, I was already drunk not just tipsy. That's when I saw Naraku, even if I didn't know it was him at the time.

**Skip Lemon**

Coming back to the present Kagome rested for a while on the trunk of a tree. All of the memories she thought she buried came at her so fast that Kagome couldn't run anymore.

Kagome started to walk home when she felt that she would be able to walk into her house without having a mental break down.

As she walked, Kagome started to see police cars and an ambulance speed past her. That's when Kagome recognized the strange sound she was hearing, she could hear sirens everywhere so she walked faster. As she turned the corner, Kagome saw police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance; she could also see someone being put into the ambulance truck. From where she was Kagome couldn't tell which house everything was for, but as she got closer and closer, she walked faster and faster until she ran full speed into a police officer that was trying to hold her back.

"Excuse me, your not allowed here ma'am. This is a restricted area." Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is my house, what do you mean I'm not allowed through? Where is my mom?"

"You live here…oh damn sigh I'm sorry miss…but your mother passed away."

Kagome didn't know how to react, but can you blame her. What would you do if you came home from a bad day at school, only to be told that you mom was dead. Kagome was so overwhelmed that she blacked out.

AN: ok so that chapter one. I hope you liked it cause there's a lot more to come. As for is all fair in love and war I promise to get to that no matter what k. I just got my comp taken away again so there's no telling how long it will take.

Anywayz review!!!!!!!!! **o **


	2. Chapter 2

§ Kagome's Angel §

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha

-2-

From Beginning to End

The funeral had been short and sweet, mainly because of Sophia. You can say that Sophia was kagome's wicked stepmother because kagome often refers to herself as Cinderella while in Sophia's presence. Kagome never really liked her stepmom, that's mainly because Sophia never really liked kagome; for the most part she cared for kikyo, kagome's twin sister. Kagome figured it was because kikyo went to live with them while she stayed with her mom.

When Maxine caught Shintarou, kagome and kikyo's father, cheating on her, Maxine kicked him out and asked for a divorce literally an hour later. Kikyo was pissed, Kagome was devastated, and Maxine was heartbroken. While the divorce papers were going through, of course there was a little controversy when it came down to the kids. Naturally, both parents wanted the twins to live with them, but instead of arguing about it, they decided to let the twins decide. Being daddy's little girl kikyo obviously decided to move with Shintarou to his new house in New York, he always did spoil her a little more than Kagome. Kagome on the other hand couldn't even stand to look at her father the same way anymore, after seeing the pain and heartache he put her mother threw for some dumbass hoe. So being who she was Kagome decided to live with her mom. Kagome and kikyo may look the same but when it came down to compassion and moral values you wouldn't even think their related. The thing that really pissed Kagome off was the fact that the same skank he cheated on her mom with a mere three months later Shintarou married. They even had the nerve to try to invite Maxine. It wasn't like her mom hated him, far from it, it was the fact that she loved him so much and for him to do something that low down and dirty to her, basically ripped her heart out. It's not as if through the years that have passed Maxine hasn't tried to date, in fact, she has gotten into five serious relationships and one engagement, but in the end, she was still stuck on Shintarou. In the end, it probably was her undoing. So of course Kagome never learned to love Sophia, fuck she didn't even like the bitch and that was just fine because she never had to see her except for a couple weeks during the summer, until now.

Kikyo on the other hand loved Sophia, figures their exactly the same, Sophia was with Shintarou for his money and so was kikyo. That didn't surprise Kagome much her father was rich, he was a lawyer, figures as much, he could always weasel his way out of the tightest of spots.

So now that Maxine Higurashi was gone and buried Kagome had to move in with her father and leave Georgia behind, much to her displeasure. As a farewell from Georgia gift, Shintarou allowed Kayla to take one of her best friends with her on a shopping spree throughout queens, mainly because it was one of the cheapest places in New York. If he really wanted to be cheap, he would have said the Bronx. Kikyo hated the idea mainly because in her eyes Kagome and her little friend was spending all of her money. Out of pure spite, Kagome _almost_ ran up Shintarou's credit card. Naturally, the first place they went was Jamaica Ave. the Ave was like Kagome's palace she knew exactly where everything was, how to get where, where to get each bus and train and where they went. Kagome also had her best "New York" friend take her and Kalisha to Queens Center mall and China town in Flushing.

Kagome's best New York friend was Sango, Kagome's known Sango for a good seven years. Kagome could remember it like it was yesterday, she was sitting on the stoop of her father's new house. She was basically forced to stay home while kikyo went to afterschool. It was a little hard for her not to be bored one she was being forced to spend her summer vacation with her father and two while she's on summer vacation from school in Georgia kikyo still had a whole month of school left. That's when Sango came up to her.

"Hey kikyo, I'm sorry for what I said ok." she said then whispered "but know this I only apologized because my dad said to." Kagome looked up from her lap to see a girl around her age with long black hair that looked almost like silk. The girl was around the same height as Kagome was at the time. She was wearing black baby phat jeans and what looked like a while tang top under a black half hoody, she had on a belt and sneakers that matched her top and silver hoop earrings, a necklace and a few bangles. This made Kagome look down at her own bangles.

"Oh I'm sorry you have the wrong person. I'm Kagome not kikyo." Sango looked at her as if she was considering the possibility of kikyo having a twin she's never seen. Deciding that kikyo was lying _again_ Sango shrugged it off as a whatever.

"Ok you can be whoever you want I don't care."

"I'm serious I'm not-"

"Hey Kagome" kikyo glanced from Kagome to Sango. "Girl what did I tell you about talkin' to freaks when I leave?" Kagome watched as her sister gave the girl in front of her the illest dirty look. Kagome already knew a lot about kikyo's bad attitude, this girl must have really done something to piss her off or just not have done what she said.

"Oh my god, there's two of them." Sango whispered. '_I tried to tell her, she just didn't want to listen. Oh well, people always have to find things out the hard way._' Kagome thought.

"No shit Sherlock, now what are you doing here since you obviously thought she was me. What are you here to play more tricks on me?"

"I came to say sorry of what I say and did yesterday."

"You better have. Now leave."Sango stood in shock as a nine-year-old kikyo walked up the steps and into the house. By the look on her face, she obviously didn't like the way she dismissed her.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, she has a really bad attitude. She really is sweet once you get to know her." Kagome defended. Sango looked at Kagome as if she was crazy. "Please that girl is as sweet as sour cream." Kagome laughed the insult to her sister as the girl not knowing her well enough. "So what's your name?" Kagome spent the rest of the day getting to know Sango and her family. When it came to some things that Sango really didn't want to talk about, like her mom's death, Kayla just left her alone with a "its ok." Or just ended the conversation with "ah hu" and start a new one.

Kagome and Sango quickly became best friends. Kayla always looked forward to seeing Sango when she came to New York, and after a while, it was the only thing she could look forward to. As the years went by Shintarou started to get sick, and after more time went by doctors found cancer in his lung. It's not as bad as Collin or prostate cancer but its cancer nonetheless. That's when thing started to get ugly. Kagome never really liked Sophia obviously, but she never showed that she didn't like Kagome, until now. As soon as Shintarou fell ill, Sophia chose her favorite, visibly being Kikyo, and basically completely shunned Kagome. At first Kikyo tried to defend Kagome, but over the summers, Kikyo started to pick up Sophia's bad habits of mistreating her. Kagome has had to sit there and listen while Sophia lectured Kikyo about how much prettier and how much smarter she was than her. Now being who she was Kagome didn't start throwing a tantrum or curse her out just out of pure respect of adults, any how she obtained any or Kikyo's disrespect shownuff know Kagome would have a lot to say to that. The cancer Shintarou has was caught at the early middle stages so unless something goes terribly wrong there's no chance that he will die, which is beneficial on Kagome's part taking a notice to Kikyo and Sophia's behavior when he is around. Also she won't have to deal with the grief of losing another parent to be left most likely in the custody of Sophia. Right now Shintarou is in the late stages of his treatment, which means he's always going to be tired and weak, but hopefully in a couple of months he'll be back to normal.


End file.
